TM and HM Locations
__FORCETOC__ This is an extensive list on the location of HM's and TM's in Pokemon Revolution Online. HM HM 01 - Cut '' After accessing SS Anne, you need to cure the captain. Go to the kitchen and talk to all the people there. The captain is sick and you need to cure him. Find the man who will make a potion for you (in one of the rooms where you also find trainers). When the potion is in progress fight some trainers. After a minute your potion is ready and Blissey will be in the Ballroom (top floor). Talk to Blissey and you will receive your potion. After you got the potion, go and cure the captain. You will receive HM01 Cut. ''HM 02 - Fly After obtaining the Rainbow Badge head west of Celadon City on Route 16. '''When you arrive on the other side you will find a home with a man named Yorkie. Yorkie will ask you to find his brother and bring him a parcel. Yorkie's brother will be locationally randomized for each player, as there five possible areas to find him in as outlined below: * A mini-island on Route 21 * Victory Road Kanto 2F * Saffron City's Pokémart * Route 10 (adjacent to the Power Plant) * Diglett's Cave When you speak to him, he will admit that he still has his parcel on-hand; however, he will stipulate that you must pay 50,000 in return for it. Once you have paid for it, he will whisk off to another region, leaving you with the parcel that Yorkie has yearned for. Extracting the Nocturnal Feather from a toting Pidgeotto. Return to Yorkie with his parcel. While he is gratitudinous that you have returned it, he wants you to complete another objective before he helps you proceedingly complete the quest: obtaining a Nocturnal Feather to attest your "love" for the Pidgey evolutionary line. The item is only dropped by Pidgeotto that inhabit Route 16. While the item's drop rate is steeply improbable and thus the hunt can be resultless for a while, the following techniques can be used to facilitate the hunt for it. * Deploy a Pokémon with the Frisk ability; this will discern whether or not the wild Pidgeotto is actively holding a Nocturnal Feather, which can help you winnow down which Pidgeotto you should invest time battling at the prospect of the item. * Use item-looting moves, such as Covet and Thief, to loot the Nocturnal Feather from wild Pidgeotto (if actively holding it). Even if the Pokémon ultimately faints, the item will still be retrieved contingent that they were actively holding it. * If you wish to capture the Pidgeotto to loot the item instead, you can use non-fainting moves, such as False Swipe or Super Fang, to help maximize your chances of capturing the Pokémon without fainting it. Once the Nocturnal Feather has been obtained, give it to Yorkie; you will get Fly! ''HM 03 - Surf'' Go to Route 19 and defeat Victor. Next travel to the Safari zone and go to Area 3. Inside one of the houses you will find Surf. ''HM 05 - Flash'' After defeating the 3rd gym leader Lt. Surge, head out to the Digletts Cave on Route 11. When you arrive at the other side of the cave, head south until you have to walk into a building. There you will find Oak's aide and he will give you the move upon being shown 10 '''DIFFERENT caught Pokémon in your Pokédex. TM (from Celadon dept. store) Damage dealing TM's Other TM's Talk to the lady at the counter next to the man selling TM's and she will offer to teach your pokemon the move counter. Some TM's like Seismic Toss can also be found while digging. Other places TM114 is also given in the building between Route 11 and Route 12 by Oak's Aide if you have captured 30 pokémon. TM19, TM48 can be found with dig. TM07 can be found in Celadon City in Rocket Hideout B3F. TM19 can be found in Route 25. TM09 and TM12 can be found in Mt Moon. Category:Guides